Don't push me away
by thera10
Summary: Il se doutait qu’il ne serait pas accueilli à bras ouverts, loin de là. Elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, pas cette fois ci, il était allé trop loin.


_**Don't push me away**_

_Auteur: Thera  
Genre: romance, Goren/Eames pairing,  
Saison: 6  
Spoiler:The War At Home, post-episode  
Rating: K_

_Disclaimer_ _: La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic._

_Note de l'Auteur :_ _Je crois que 'The War at Home' fait partie des épisodes de la saison 6 qui m'a vraiment marqué, et surtout la scène où Bobby envoie « balader » Alex. A partir de là, je n'ai pas pu résister à faire une missing scene de cet épisode, une sorte de mise au point entre les deux __J_

_Allez…là non plus je ne peux pas résister, je dédicace cette fic aux deux folles de Bobby : EnfantTV et DarkAthena…mais ne vous méprenez pas les filles, je reste la folle suprême…hey hey !_

* * *

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer sa présence. A cette heure tardive, peu de voitures circulaient d'ordinaire, alors quand le SUV s'était garé juste devant sa maison, cela avait inévitablement attiré son attention. Plus de dix minutes déjà qu'il était dans la voiture, il hésitait probablement à venir. Ce n'était pas l'heure avancée de la nuit qui le freinait, mais plutôt son récent comportement. Il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas accueilli à bras ouverts, loin de là. Elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, pas cette fois ci, il était allé trop loin. Elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de se replonger dans la lecture de son livre, en vain elle savait que d'ici quelques minutes il passerait la porte, et cela suffisait à la rendre nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être confrontée à lui, pas dans l'immédiat du moins.

Quand elle entendit frapper, elle se laissa aller à un long soupir puis se leva et d'un pas lent presque traînant, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Après avoir enlevée les loquets, elle entrouvrit la porte et posa un regard noir sur son coéquipier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant mais d'une voix néanmoins dure.

Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et évita soigneusement de la regarder.

- J'ai…j'ai pensé…qu'on…qu'on pourrait parler, bredouilla-t-il l'air confus.

- Parler ?! répéta-t-elle d'un ton cassant, j'avais pourtant cru que tu m'avais envoyé balader il y a quelques heures de ça !

Il aurait du prévoir cette agressivité envers lui, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à quelconque autre réaction. Mais il avait si peu l'habitude d'un tel comportement de la part d'Alex à son égard que cela le déstabilisa.

Il s'agita tout à coup. Sa main passa alternativement de son visage à la base de sa nuque. Sa respiration devenait saccadée, et son regard fuyant. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant tant sa vue commençait à se brouiller, il sentait qu'il perdait pied. Les derniers événements avaient été si éprouvants.

Alex semblait indifférente. Une main appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, l'autre sur la poignée, elle trépignait d'impatiente. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle n'était pas prête à discuter de tout ça, elle avait peur, sous le coup de la colère, de dire des paroles qu'elle aurait pu regretter par la suite.

- Eames, supplia-t-il.

Elle soupira d'exaspération. Plus par rage et agacement que par pitié, elle ouvrit finalement la porte d'un geste vif. Elle se retourna sans même inviter Bobby à entrer et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle entendit la porte se refermer doucement, et un pas lourd la suivre. Bobby semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il se planta au milieu du salon l'air perdu.

Alex se retourna enfin vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bobby ? demanda-t-elle sans ménagement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait sonné à la porte, il leva le regard sur sa partenaire. Il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit. Alex avait cette même attitude qu'elle adoptait en salle d'interrogatoire quand ils questionnaient un suspect. Une posture droite, intransigeante. Et son visage...son visage était dur, marqué par la fatigue, mais aussi et surtout par la colère. Et il savait précisément contre qui cette colère était tournée. C'était légitime, il le savait. Mais à l'instant, où ses yeux se posèrent sur Alex, il douta du fait que tout pouvait encore être sauvé. Il était allé trop loin cette fois ci, il en était bien conscient.

Comment pouvait-il encore avoir le culot de se tenir là dans son salon à la supplier qu'ils se parlent ?

L'idée de la fuir à nouveau s'imposa à lui. Quitter sa maison, quitter sa vie et se faire oublier. Mais il était comme paralysé, il ne parvenait plus à bouger.

Alex avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de Bobby. Son regard ne laissa place à aucune pitié ou compassion. Elle avait été trop conciliante, trop compréhensive…pour en finir à chaque fois blessée. Elle avait encaissé les coups, un à un, espérant que cela finisse par changer. Mais la blessure était cette fois béante, et elle craignait qu'elle ne puisse être pansée. Ce soir elle était lasse de mener ce combat contre Bobby Goren, elle souffrait trop de le voir se fermer à elle.

Immobile, Bobby analysait le visage d'Alex déchiffrant le moindre rictus, comme pour trouver un signe qui l'encourageait à poursuivre, mais cela ne vint pas. Elle ne semblait pas décider à lui rendre les choses faciles.

- Je…je suis, commença-t-il d'une voix quasi sourde, venu…pour…

Il était nerveux, c'était palpable. Il semblait effrayé aussi. Il passa une main sur le col de sa chemise comme pour élargir l'encolure. La sueur commençait à perler son front, il se sentait tout à coup comme oppressé.

- Pour…m'ex…m'excuser, finit-il enfin dans un murmure.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux comme soulagé de cette confession. Le regard d'Alex se durcit davantage comme elle fit un pas menaçant vers lui, toujours les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

- T'excuser ? répéta-t-elle.

Bobby baissa la tête tout en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Il ne voulait pas voir son accusation, son reproche, cette colère contre lui qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Il méritait le blâme il en était conscient, il était seulement lâche. Lâche au point de ne pas recevoir en face les propos qu'Alex allait tenir.

- Pas cette fois Goren !

- Eames, je t'en prie, implora-t-il.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il suppliait, mais c'était les seuls propos un tant soit peu cohérents qui lui était venu. Alex secoua la tête d'agacement. C'était toujours la même chose. Elle finit par se détourner de lui et ferma les yeux. Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration, tant elle sentait que les battements de son cœur devenaient irréguliers. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, certainement pas devant lui. Elle se sentait tellement partagée à cet instant. Elle éprouvait tant de colère contre Bobby et une certaine amertume pour ce qui c'était produit quelques heures auparavant. Pourtant un autre sentiment planait toujours, elle avait bien essayé de le masquer sous sa colère…mais c'était peine perdue, elle éprouvait une profonde compassion face aux tourments que traversait son coéquipier.

- J'étais à bout, je ne savais plus comment gérer tout ça…j'ai mal agis, tenta-t-il pour se justifier.

- Non Bobby.

Sa voix était tout à coup étonnement calme. Elle se retourna alors vers lui. Bobby leva le regard sur elle, Alex avait les yeux brillants de larmes, elle semblait si vulnérable. Il se maudit intérieurement, il l'avait blessé au plus au point. Il le savait mais jusqu'à présent, il avait essayé de masquer soigneusement la réalité en évitant de la regarder vraiment. Mais là, il ne pouvait ignorer la souffrance d'Alex, ça le percutait de plein fouet. Et il se sentait si impuissant.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse…

- Je sais, souffla-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas, reprit-elle avec difficulté,…tu ne peux pas agir comme ça avec moi…tu n'as pas le droit ! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel comportement de ta part.

A nouveau il baissa la tête incapable de soutenir son regard blessé. Il s'accabla intérieurement de tous les mots tant son comportement envers elle lui était insupportable. Comment avait-il pu agir de la sorte avec la seule personne qui lui avait tendu la main ?

- Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider…j'essaie d'être présente pour toi ! Et toi…toi…tu passes ton temps à me repousser ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre à l'écart à chaque fois que des problèmes viennent envahir ta vie…je croyais…

Elle sembla hésiter un instant. Il perçut immédiatement son trouble.

- Je croyais que je représentais plus que ça…

- Tu comptes énormément pour moi Alex, rajouta-t-il à la hâte en levant la tête vers elle.

Il crut bon d'ajouter cette remarque qui pour lui était d'une évidence même, mais il sentit le doute d'Alex et cette pensée lui était inconcevable.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'était tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle cette fois avec hargne.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage incapable de trouver réponse à cette question. C'était ni plus ni moins qu'une réaction impulsive et blessante qui était en train lui faire perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Finalement il ne la méritait pas !

- Tu veux que je te dise Bobby…ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, soupira Alex excédée.

Il enleva brusquement les mains de son visage tout à coup pris de panique. Il avait si souvent douté, si souvent songé que ce serait un échec, qu'il finirait pas détruire ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Pourtant il n'avait jamais imaginé que cet instant arriverait si vite, l'instant où elle le mettrait en face de sa responsabilité et le tiendrait pour fautif de ce déboire.

- Tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de partager ça avec moi, alors…ça ne pourra pas marcher…tu ne peux pas me repousser à chaque fois que ça devient trop personnel pour toi, je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être mise à l'écart Bobby.

Elle était consciente que ses propos avaient des airs d'ultimatum, mais elle savait aussi que c'était nécessaire. Elle n'était pas prête à le perdre, pourtant elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi à le voir se meurtrir et à refuser qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Connaissant Bobby, elle savait que le pari était risqué, il pouvait décider de se braquer et alors ce serait perdu. Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien accepter enfin son aide, et ainsi elle était convaincue qu'ils parviendraient à se sortir de cette impasse.

- Tu dois me faire confiance et t'ouvrir à moi, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.

Ils se fixèrent intensément. Le regard d'Alex se faisait suppliant, et il comprit que tout n'était pas perdu, que lui seul pouvait encore changer les choses. Même s'il savait que le jeu en valait largement la chandelle, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait une confiance sans égale envers Alex, pourtant se confier n'était pas chose aisée pour lui. Cela ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je…je n'ai jamais partager ça, comme tu dis, murmura-t-il,…avec personne…j'ai toujours gardé tout en moi…

- C'est une façon pour toi de te protéger et je comprends…mais Bobby…si tu ne peux pas te confier à moi…alors auprès de qui le feras-tu ?

Il fit quelques pas en direction du canapé et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Le dos courbé par la fatigue et le poids de sa peine, il posa les coudes sur ses cuisses et ses mains vinrent à nouveau couvrir son visage. Alex se tenait toujours au milieu du salon les bras ballants, elle ne savait que faire. Elle avait déjà beaucoup exprimé ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle jugeait que c'était à présent à lui de se livrer. Mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer davantage, il semblait si fragile, si perdu. Alors elle se tut et resta quelques minutes à l'observer le visage entre ses mains. Sans qu'elle comprenne comment les larmes se déversèrent abondamment sur ses joues dans un silence le plus total. Elle aurait tellement aimé lui alléger son fardeau, apaiser ses souffrances, mais il ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité. Le voir ainsi était si douloureux.

- Je ne veux pas t'impliquer, l'entendit-elle murmurer toujours le visage baissé.

Elle réprima un sanglot tant la voix brisée de Bobby la surprit et la blessa.

- Pourquoi Bobby ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton concerné.

Il releva enfin la tête et la fixa d'un regard humide. Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Son seul désir était de la protéger à présent, la protéger du chaos qu'était devenu sa vie.

- Je…je…ne veux pas te faire souffrir Alex, finit-il dans un murmure.

Elle se mordit la lèvre comme pour retenir les sanglots convulsifs. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Son regard sur Bobby se fit plus pénétrant.

- C'est en m'écartant que tu me fais souffrir Bobby.

- Je veux simplement te protéger.

Alex s'avança vers le canapé jusqu'à se planter devant lui.

- Mais de quoi veux-tu me protéger ? questionna-t-elle en posant délicatement une main sur la joue de Bobby.

Il ferma les yeux sous la douceur de ce contact inespéré. Alex avait un étrange pouvoir sur lui, elle parvenait à l'apaiser. Il allait s'abandonner à cette caresse quand il prit conscience qu'elle attendait une réponse. Alex sentit alors les traits de Bobby se durcirent sous sa main, il se crispa de tout son corps.

- De cette souffrance perpétuelle qu'est ma vie, lança-t-il en serrant les poings de rage, tu es la seule chose qui me permette de garder pied…je…je ne veux pas que tu sois touchée par tout cela.

De ses mains, Alex encadra le visage de son coéquipier et lui releva la tête pour l'obliger à soutenir son regard. Ses pouces caressaient lentement les joues de Bobby, comme elle observait son visage fatigué. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude d'affronter ses démons seul, qu'il croyait encore naïvement qu'en l'écartant cela n'attendrait pas Alex.

- Quand comprendras-tu, murmura-t-elle, que tout ce que tu vis me touche, parce que je tiens à toi et que je me sens concernée par ce qui t'arrive.

- Alex…c'est MA croix…je n'ai pas à t'imposer tout ça, tu n'as pas à le subir…

- Tu n'es plus seul Bobby…je suis là.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bobby Goren ne se sentit plus seul. Ce nouveau sentiment était à la fois enivrant et effrayant. Sa vue se brouilla de larmes si bien qu'il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il sentit Alex passer ses mains dans ses courts cheveux, le geste tendre de sa partenaire se voulait encourageant et rassurant, et ce fut comme s'il acceptait enfin de se laisser aller. Ses yeux toujours clos ne parvinrent pas à retenir le liquide chaud qui glissa le long de ses joues. Il avait refusé de pleurer pendant si longtemps. Il s'était promis de se montrer fort, de ne pas se briser, parce qu'il craignait qu'une fois les premières larmes versées, il ne parviendrait plus à se relever et se laisserait ainsi glisser dans un abysse sans fin. Il avait une peur panique de lui-même, de sa propre perte.

Pourtant il comprit à cet instant qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur de sombrer, il avait une bouée de sauvetage : Alex. Il prit conscience qu'elle serait toujours présente pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive il pourrait compter sur elle. Et ce fut comme si elle entendit ses pensées.

- Laisses moi entrer dans ta vie Bobby…entièrement, murmura-t-elle.

Il releva ses yeux humides sur Alex et l'observa quelques instants d'un regard pénétrant. Elle laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps et se laissa détailler. D'ordinaire elle n'aimait pas être observé de la sorte, mais c'était Bobby. Cet homme en qui elle avait une confiance sans borne et qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Son regard à lui n'était pas effrayant pour elle.

Il finit par se lever du canapé et se mit face à elle. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard, les mains de Bobby vinrent lui encadrer le visage, comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans prévenir il déposa ses lèvres sur le front d'Alex. Il ferma les yeux comme pour mémoriser l'instant.

Se rendait-elle seulement compte des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer ?

Elle était la première femme à vouloir tout connaître de lui, à vouloir faire partie de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas fuit comme toutes les autres, elle était encore à ses côtés même après les efforts qu'il avait déployé pour la repousser.

- Tu es toujours là, murmura-t-il contre son front.

- Il va falloir t'y habituer Goren, murmura-t-elle elle aussi mais en plaisantant, je n'irais nulle part !

Il esquissa un sourire. Il retrouvait bien là Alex, il fallait toujours qu'elle s'en sorte avec l'humour.

Bobby s'écarta quelque peu et plongea son regard dans les yeux humides de sa partenaire. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il se sentit défaillir devant tout l'amour que son visage semblait lui exprimer. L'espace de quelques secondes, il se demanda comment elle pouvait éprouver autant d'amour à son égard. Puis il chassa cette pensée, peu importe, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle était là, devant lui, pour lui, et qu'elle ne comptait pas partir.

D'une extrême lenteur, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Alex. Anticipant ce qui allait suivre, elle ferma ses yeux. Il réprima un sourire devant l'impatience d'Alex. Ce contact leur avait tellement manqué ces derniers jours…et tout cela à cause de son foutu comportement. Cela ne se reproduirait plus, il se le jura intérieurement. Il ne risquerait plus de mettre sa relation avec Alex en péril. A partir de maintenant, il fera des efforts pour partager un peu de son fardeau avec elle.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, quand son regard rencontra celui d'Alex. Elle avait rouvert les yeux et lui jetait un regard espiègle. Bobby Goren ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser !

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle réduit enfin l'espace qu'il y avait encore entre eux en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle sentit les mains de Bobby se resserrer sur son visage, comme il forçait déjà le passage de ses lèvres. Elle ne résista guère longtemps si bien que très vite leurs langues s'affrontaient dans un duel effréné pour obtenir la suprématie. Les mains de Bobby descendirent dans le dos d'Alex pour la rapprocher davantage, comme celles de sa partenaire vinrent s'enterrer dans les cheveux courts de Bobby.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avec fougue. Le contact leur avait tellement manqué depuis quelques temps qu'une frustration s'était installée. Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle, front contre front, les yeux mis clos, cherchant leur respiration. Puis leurs regards se rencontrèrent. L'excitation avait disparu, pour laisser place à l'amour. Ils se sourirent à nouveau.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore une fois et leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'une extrême douceur. C'était comme leur premier baiser, le contact était tendre et délicat. Leurs gestes se faisaient eux aussi doux et amoureux. Sans briser le contact, ils se dirigèrent à tâtons vers la chambre d'Alex.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous deux enlacés dans le lit. Ils profitaient chacun de l'instant présent dans un confortable silence. Allongée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, Alex essayait de se remémorer l'instant où elle avait ressenti une telle plénitude dans sa vie. Elle parvint à la conclusion que c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait réellement bien, soulagée d'avoir enfin pu lui dire combien elle souffrait de ses silences. Ce long combat pour gagner la confiance de Bobby Goren payait enfin, et elle se surprit à penser que cela valait le coup, que pour rien au monde elle ne serait prête à renoncer à lui.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme elle sentit une main glisser le long de son bras pour finir sa course en emprisonnant ses doigts. Elle tourna la tête à demi pour le regarder, et vit Bobby déposer un léger baiser sur son épaule en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis reporta son attention sur leurs mains enlacées. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les doigts longs et fins de Bobby. Ce dernier, lui aussi le regard fixé sur leurs mains, jouait doucement avec les doigts d'Alex.

Bobby avait toujours cru qu'il pourrait tenir Alex à l'écart du désordre de sa vie. Il avait pensé la protéger en mettant une distance, il n'avait jamais songé que ça la blesserait autant. Ce soir, il en avait pourtant pris conscience. Il avait compris combien il l'avait fait souffrir alors qu'elle n'avait eu d'intention que de l'aider. A présent les choses allaient être différentes, il devrait faire des efforts pour s'ouvrir à elle. Cela ne serait pas chose aisée, pourtant comme l'avait dit Alex quelques heures plus tôt, s'il ne se confiait pas à elle, à qui se confierait-il ?

Il soupira lourdement comme ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux d'Alex. Elle sentit Bobby se tendre de tout son corps. Et c'est d'une voix quasi sourde qu'il commença son monologue. Un monologue long et difficile à sortir pour lui où il évoqua avec pudeur sa mère au cours de ces derniers jours. Alex l'écouta patiemment le visage baigné de larmes. A plusieurs reprises il sentit sa gorge se nouer sous la douleur des mots qu'il allait prononcé. Il mit pour la première fois des mots sur sa souffrance et il en retira un certain soulagement. La gêne de se confier était toujours présente, il se sentait si vulnérable à cet instant, paradoxalement cela l'encouragea. Probablement parce qu'il savait qu'il avait une oreille attentive et tellement compréhensive. Et plus que tout il savait qu'elle ne le jugeait pas, ni pour ce sentiment de lassitude face à la maladie de sa mère, ni pour cette colère qui l'animait.

Quand les mots devinrent superflus, Alex l'étreignit avec douceur. Il avait encore tant et tant de souffrance à évoquer pourtant il venait de se livrer quelque peu, et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté à son égard. A bout de fatigue, Bobby s'endormit dans la douce étreinte d'Alex. Elle l'observa dormir pendant un long moment, laissant à nouveau les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle s'endormit finalement avec la pensée qu'elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour éviter à Bobby toutes ces souffrances.

* * *

Une petite review :) 


End file.
